Chicken Soup
by Emily-chan
Summary: [Duklyon] Takeshi's flu-induced ramblings....


chickensoup

DISCLAIMER: CLAMP owns Gakuen Tokkei Duklyon, and I make no claim to it. This story was written for entertainment only.  
  
WARNING: Rating: PG Slight shounen-ai, lots of rambling, and gratuitous use of .  
  
* * * * *  
  
CHICKEN SOUP  
a Duklyon fic by Emily-chan  
  
I have never been more sick in my life. I think I said that the last time, but this time I mean it. Of course, it doesn't help that all I can think about is how stupid sick I am. Dammit, Kentarou, when I get better, you are so dead. As soon as I have enough strength to wield one of Erii's mallets, you are going to pay. Repeatedly.  
  
Of course I caught it from him. I _always_ catch it from him. _He_ was feeling a little under the weather' and went home and then came back the very next day, smiling like always. And like an idiot, _I_ was the one who took him down to the health room and took his temperature for him and worried about him when I should have been running the other direction.  
  
At least he's gone, so I can take these covers off. I thought I was going to broil to death. Went to make more soup. Chicken soup. His special recipe that he learned when he was at boarding school in England, he says. Good for colds and the flu. I think I have three of each. But why can't I get these covers off? Oh. Yeah. Baka, it's not enough to just _look_ at the little flannel Godzillas, you have to actually move your hand and pull back the blankets.... Mattaku. Where did he even _get_ sheets like that for a bed this size? You'd think he was six instead of almost seventeen.... Ah, blessed cool air. The soup really was good, though. I think I even told him so. No, I didn't, that was a dream. I know it was, because he blushed, and Kentarou never blushes. See, I've managed to hold on to a little bit of logic.  
  
Well, I hope he's happy. He should be; he went and got me sick, and now he gets to hold me prisoner here for... for... well, until I don't feel like dying anymore. Probably at least a week. I guess it does make sense; Tousan can't afford to get sick, and things are bad enough for Suki already. And Kuroiko would probably catch it just out of spite. Plus, Kentarou's bed is a lot more comfortable than my old futon at home. Though I can't begin to tell you how terrified I was when I woke up here this morning. I thought -- well, I don't even want to think about what I thought. Luckily, I had the fever and the stuffy head and the general feeling like crap to remind me. I can't believe I just keeled over in the middle of class like that. And when I woke up, there he was, curled up in the chair next to the bed.... He was probably there all night. He still had his uniform on... funny what you notice when you're sick. How'd it get so cold in here? Uniform, uniform.... Where is mine, anyway? Kentarou must have undressed me before putting me to bed. That was sweet of him, he knows how I hate sleeping in my clothes. Something about it bothers me, though. I wish I could remember what it was....  
  
Are you awake, Takepon?  
  
Hm? Yeah, I'm awake. I think I am. Oh, look at him in his apron, with his hair pulled back in that bandana. He really is cute. Ah, soup! Let me get up....  
  
Here, let me help you. Hey, where are you putting my soup? Really, I can sit up by myself.... Well, I could if I didn't feel so dizzy....   
  
Lean against me while I move these pillows so you can sit.   
  
Wow. Except for making me feel completely uncomfortable, this is really... comfortable.  
  
  
  
Yeah. That was weird. I didn't know he could be so gentle. He really would make a terrific wife.  
  
You know, he says, handing me the soup, if you would eat a proper breakfast, you wouldn't get sick so easily.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Soup. Oh, yes. It's amazing what a bowl of good chicken soup can do for you when you're sick. I feel better than I have in... what time is it, anyway? Oh, there's a clock. 1:37. Which means....  
  
What about school?  
  
He shrugs. I skipped.  
  
You didn't have to do that. I'm kind of glad he did, though.  
  
It's no big deal. I called Sukiyabashi and he'll take notes for us and bring over the assignments.  
  
Oh. But if we're both gone....  
  
But if we're both gone --  
  
Yeah, yeah, people will think we're perverts.  
  
That's not what I meant, I.... No, wait, that wasn't it. What _did_ I mean? Why does he look so annoyed? That damn soup is making me sleepy....  
  
He takes the bowl and rearranges the pillows so I can lay back down. Heh. Now that's a funny thought. I probably shouldn't say it out loud, but --   
  
So, you finally got me into your bed. Come on, smile. I know I suck at jokes, but don't be mad at me, please?  
  
He looks startled at first, then feels my forehead. You really are sick. He's smiling, but for some reason, he looks sad. No, that's stupid. I must be imagining things.  
  
Mmmm, the blankets are so warm.... That's the thing about being sick, it feels so good to just fall asleep....  
  
You really do take good care of me... Kenpi....  
  
He tucks me in and then -- No, he didn't. I'm asleep already, and I dreamed it. No, not dreamed, that sounds wrong. Hallucinated. I'm sick enough to be hallucinating, right? He didn't kiss me on the forehead, because if he had, I'd be over there trying to strangle him.... It felt nice, though.... I mean, it would have.... I mean.... Geez, I _am_ sick.  
  
But it feels so good to sleep.... Hey, where are you going? No, don't take the bowl back yet, stay here. As long as we're both here.... As long as we're both here... what was it? Oh, yeah. If we're both gone, there's nobody to go when they play the music.... Erii will be mad. But it's better than you stupidly going by yourself, which you probably would. As long as we're both here, I can still protect you.  
  
There it is again, that sad smile. Why is he doing that? Will you stay here with me?  
  
You know I will.  
  
  
  
Good....  
  
~owari~  
  
* * * * *  
  
10/01/01  
100% credit for inspiration goes to Lan, and a BIG nod to Luriko-Ysabeth for the thing about Takeshi's clothes. (I hope she doesn't mind.... ^^;) If Takeshi seems overly obsessed with chicken soup, please keep in mind that I have been sick for over a week, and been living solely on chicken soup and pretzels. -_-  
Comments and get-well cards are always welcome!  
~Emily-chan  
emily_chan12@hotmail.com


End file.
